


Middle earth and its people

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if sauron returned from the darkness and helped the elves in defeating morgothWhat will happen to doriath beleriand nargothrond and the elves and men that live there?What will happen to finrod beren luthien maedhros thingol maglor turin findulias and....





	1. Chapter 1

In the land of mordor there lived a maia  .  
Sauron he was called he is melkor -the dark vala-'s lieutenant mighty and powerful in his rule, but now he is bloodied and in pain cause melkor who is now known as morgoth was not satisfy with his efforts in completing a mission so ,he punished him for his failure .  
It is at these times that he remember the past when he was still mairon the admirable one .he was once a maia of Aulë. He remembers his brother Ólorin how kind and wise he was how they loved each other and how they promise to protect themselves and each other from darkness from madness and pain, but those days are gone and only the memories are still alive and those memories as beautiful as they are they leave a bitter taste in sauron mouth and always remind him of what he had lost that how blind he was to join Morgoth and how he regrets the decision now but now it is too late to stop to come back to light cause he is now bond to darkness and there is no way back cause his deeds are dark he had killed many people and he had destroyed many things but all of this does not stop him from hoping wishing to find freedom to get rid of Morgoth and to fly to fly so high that no one can see and disturb him just like a bird just like eonwe who was once his friend, his best friend .  
He is in pain the blood is pouring out of his back, his nose ,anywhere that morgoth has touched.  
He is now in a forest perhaps near melian griddle. he doesnt know and he doesnt care he is just looking for someone or something that would take the pain away he is tired of all these pains. Yes he is maia and a powerful one at that but he never was and will never be good in healing cause his power lies in another places.  
He hears a voice the most beautiful voice he ever heard in a long time it reminds him of melian like a nightingale singing a love song about her love for the flowers that grow in the earth .  
The voice comes nearer and nearer until he can see the figure that the voice belongs to .  
It belongs to a beautiful maiden with black hair  darker than the night, with eyes bluer than the sky that shine like stars . Skin whiter that the snow of Helcraxë and lips as beautiful as a rose and as red as blood.  
she comes nearer to sauron and then puts her hand on sauron arms .  
The touch is kind and gentle yet Sauron hiss in pain .The elf kneels beside him and start to chant something in Quenya . Sauron knows the  language it was the first language that he learnt .he knows it well but the pain stop his mind from thinking and after some moment he felt a warm feeling in his hands and his head as if a river of molten gold is pouring in his vains instead of blood ,but it do not burn it cleans the pain away with itself and after some moment sauron falls to a dreamless sleep.  
When he wakes up he feels more rested than he felt in thousand years and founds himself in a bed warm and soft . He looks around the room. A big and beautiful room as if it belongs to a princess.  
It dawned on him that he is in an unknown land and an unknown palace and an unknown room he tried to get up but he can not ,cause he is so tired and weak and so ,he stay till some one comes so he can ask about his where about then the elf that he saw in the woods who helped him and healed him ,enters the room she wears a beautiful dress thet match her eye's color she smile at him and asks him if he wants anything he feels like there is soil in his mouth "water" he says and she brings him a galss of water and he drinks it ,  he thanks her .And then asks her about where he is and who she is?  
"You are in doriath and i am elu thingol and melian 'sdaughter Lúthien"  
"This is a either a horrible joke or a horrible dream"  
She laughs"it is neither a joke nor a dream and may i ask who are you it is fare enough .i told you my name so you should tell yours"

Souron does not know what to say he just look at her hoping that she would get tired and will leave him alone but he never has a good chance and so she stays .  
"You know i am patient i can wait"Lúthien says  
"Annatar"mairon says  
"So,you are the lord of gifts i can see no gift or a lord are you sure your name is this?"  
Damn her she is just like her mother with a sixth sense for finding a lie he thinks  
"Why do you help me?"mairon says he hope by changing the question that she will forgot about the other and he wants to know her reason as well  
"You needed help so i helped you"  
"Thank you"he says and he truly means it  
"Your welcome mairon"she says and leave a confused sauron alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that she comes she brings him food he thanks her then asks her about how she knows him his real name ,his first name . "When i was healing you i saw you memories and that is why i know who you are who you was .but still i chose to help. i still want to help you because i see the light in you. it was small but still it was there. i could not leave without trying without trying to bring you back to light .some may think that i am an idiot that i am mad but i am not mad just hopeful "  
He dont know what to do to laugh to cry to run so he dont do any of that .  
"Promise me that you will try arent you tired of all this. of all this pain of being humilated of being punished beacause he loves punishing people of all these evil deeds don't you want to change why can you not see why can't you understand?''lúthien says,  
"It is you who don't understand .you think that you see my memories that you know everything. that you know how i felt when he punished me when i i.."he can not continue he feels like crying, like laughing like a mad man ,it is truly hard to see ,to know that everything that he had done was for nothing at first when he joint melkor when he killed some elves he feeled disgusted ,but he bared it cause he believed that what he is doing is for greater good that all this sacrifices is necessary for achieving his goal but wasnt his goal he now knows it .it was melkor's goal not his .He cried .he cried like he lost everything and he truly do lost everything that he has .and just because of himself he wish that someone had made him to do all of this cause knowing that you destroyed everything that you once loved that you had, because of his own foolishness is unbearable and so he weep for his loses for his failures he feel a warm hand on his shoulder and lúthien hug him from the back and he cried in her embrace.  
"Promise me that you will try ,will you?"she say.  
"Yes i will "  
And they stay like that till morning both lost in their own taughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Oropher's wife was a beautiful vanyar with golden hair when orome came oropher stayed with thingol his king.but his wife went to valinor and that is why he hate valinor . he promises to himself that he will never sail he would rather die and stay in hall of mandos than that.  
His wife leave him a child. his son thranduil .he loved his son dearly, but he wants him to be prepared to be powerful so he teaches thranduil how to fight and how to rule but never about love. he doesn't want his son to be as weak as him he doesn't want him to fall, to hurt ,like he once was .last night he helped Lúthien to bring a stranger to her room he warned the princess about the stranger "he is no man or an elf be careful about him my lady"he said  
"Thank you dear oropher i will remember that. how is thranduil ?"lúthien said.  
"He is good thanks my lady. good night"he said.  
"Good night."luthien said  
And he left the room . he knows that lúthien is a very wise woman perhaps as wise as melian herself but he can not stop the feeling of forboding when he looked at that creature .  
He goes to thranduil and sees him feeding a brown elk .  
"Hello ada ."thranduil says  
"Hello my sun are you ready for your new leason?"he says  
"As always."thranduil says with a grean and they start to fight . thranduil was not bad in fighting but not as good as oropher at least not yet so he loses everytime, but thranduil always loves these moments with his father .his father seems alive and happy if he dare to say. and even if he lose every time he enjoys these moments very much.


	4. Chapter 4

When they wake up they find themselves in each other embrace .lúthien feel her face warming and she blushes. she can not deny that sauron is a very handsome person with golden hairs like molten gold that has been mixed with copper his eyes yellow like amber that shine even in the dark just like a cat.she always taught that bad people like sauron are ugly now she knew how wrong she was .  
"Good morning .do you want anything like breakfast or something?"she says.  
"No" is the answer that he gives.

What did he do to you?" Lúthien asks after a moment of silence.  
He doesnt answer her . but she knew from the memory that she saw in his head that it was nothing good.

"How can you endure that?" she asks,  
"It's nothing new," Sauron says with a shrug as if he is talking about an yearly business. "I always get the worst. Perhaps its because I am the only one of his minions who can bear..."

Sauron's golden eyes suddenly widen as if in pain and he collapse. Lúthien suddenly felt an immense sympathy for the Maia. She gently pulled him into a sitting position. Sauron's body is warm she taught. Lúthien looked into the Maia's golden eyes that lacked the harshness in them.

"Then stop tormenting yourself and leave him.you can stay in here." Lúthien says softly.

"I am bound to him.he will find this place will destroy you and everything that you love," Sauron says

Being unsure how to respond, Lúthien said, "Tell me your story."

Sauron's golden eyes flickered for a moment and he curled up into a ball. "Morgoth is always looking for someone to blame when his design goes astray. That's usually me. He kills lesser creatures in his rage but that is nowhere near enough to quench his wrath. The Balrogs and other Maiar that are bound to one form aren't punished often. So am I but I can withstand his punishment better than the rest. I got used to it."he says  
. Horror slowly etched across her face as Sauron continued.   
"Why did you join his league?" Lúthien asks, her voice filled with pity.

Sauron raised his head, distant look in his golden eyes. "I...I don't know. Deceived like every other Maia I guess. Leaving Aulë and Yavanna was the worst mistake of my life,perhaps some day i would tell you all the story."he says  
"So you will stay"she says with happiness visible in her voice and eyes .  
'She looks so beautiful when she is happy'sauron thinks  
"Yes i think for the timebeing i will"he says  
"So you should meet my parents they should know after all they are the king and queen and you are in they land"she says  
"But your mather will know me"he says with sadness  
"You can change your appearance and i would not tell any one about tour true identity until the correct time what do you say?"she says  
"I say you are a genuis my lady"he says  
And mairon change his face he turns his hairs brown and his eyes blue and his ear pointed.  
"What do you thing my lady?"he says  
"You look great let's go" she says and they leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

IN THE THRONE ROOM  
"King thingol your daughter wants to see you"  
"Let her in"thingol says  
"Hello father i have news for you. last night i found an elf in the wood so i help him and bring him here"lúthien says  
"You did what?strangers are not welcome here specially not the noldors, lúthien. and you knew it very well yet you defy my words"thingol says  
"He needed help father. he was in pain he was wounded do you want me to let people who need help to die"she says  
"No we dont want that my dear child"says avery gentle voice.  
"Hello mother"lúthien says  
"Hello darling so who is the mistrious elf you are talking about where is he?"melian says.  
"He is outside the door waiting for me to tell him to enter"luthien says.  
"He may enter"melian says.  
An elf enters the great hall with brown hair and blue eyes.thingol upon seeing the elf becomes angry and without giving the stranger a time to even bow properly asks him.  
"Are you a noldor?cause if you are, you will be dead in a moment"thingol says  
"I am not a noldor my lord but i look like them and love smithing like them, but i am not a kinslayer if you mean that and my name is Annatar at your service"mairon says  
"Then how do you know that the noldors are kinslayers they are good liers and they hide the truth well."thingol says  
"I have heard it.it is not a unknown news anymore my lord"mairon says  
"So lord of gifts what gift can you give me?"thingol says.  
"I am a smith and i could forge you wathever you want"mairon says  
"Then i want you to forge me a silmaril of fëanor"thingol says  
"I can not my lord"mairon says  
"So you can not forge me anything i want how horrible then make a flower with gold and stone as if alive "thingol says  
"It will be done"mairon says  
"So sure you are.by the way .Remember if you fail i will kick you out of my kingdom do we have a deal? "thingol says.  
"deal . i promise that i will succeed and you are going to pleazed"mairon says  
And mairon leave the throne room while thingol laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come with me i will show you the way"thranduil says  
"Thank you young master"Annatar says  
"I am not a master and i am not young i am 200 years old already"thranduil says it with serious expression upon his face.  
"Indeed .then that means that i am old perhaps too old." Annatar says.  
"How old are you i bet you are not older than our king or even my father."thranduil says  
"Do not be so sure.anyway what is your name ?"Annatar says  
"I am thranduil oropherion at your service"thranduil says  
"vigorous spring a beautiful name you have ."Annatar says  
"My father give me this name"thranduil says with pride visible in his voice.  
"You have a really good father then .i would like to meet him"Annatar says  
"You should. he is great he is the captain of the guards."thranduil says  
"I will."Annatar says with a smile.  
"Here we are.it was a pleasure to help you my lord."thranduil says.  
"Believe me the pleasure is all mine thranduil."Annatar says  
Annatar starts working on the project .he has about 2 days to complete the work .he has lots of works to do and he starts his work  
2 DAYS LATER  
The day that annatar has to show the peace is the same day as the feast of the spring cause spring is coming and with it new hopes for success and a better life . Finarfin's sons come to the feast as well to see their dear sister and to try to make the lost friendship between sindars and noldors to work again .  
Every one is happy and they have great time with friends and families. until the time of showing the peace has come.Annatar enters the room with a box in his hands he comes near the throne and bows and pay his respect to both melian and thingol.  
"Do you succeed in completing your project do you still thinks that you could win?"thingol says with a smirk on his face.  
"Yes my lord."Annatar says  
"So then open the box!"thingol says  
And Annatar open the box there comes a light from the box and in the box lays a flower made by gold and gems and diamond but it looks like it is real and looks alive .  
There is wonder upon everyones face even thingol and melian gazes in wonder at the piece in the box.  
"You are truly a master of this art and you win and so you could stay hear and from now on shall be known as the master smith cause you are greater than any smith that i ever see."thingol says  
"Thank you my lord o will not fail to serve you and your kingdom."Annatar says  
"This kingdom is not only ours but yours as well welcome to doriath Annatar the lord of gifts may Eru help you in your life."melian says.  
Then some one shout "to our new smith"  
And all start to drink  
And everyone are happy and there is hope in their heart .


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello annatar how are you ?"luthien says  
"Good my lady i didnt thank you enough for what you do for me "Annatar says  
"No need i do what i think it is right ."lúthien says.  
And they smile to each other   
..........  
"You are the new smith?"celeborn says  
"Yes i am . Annatar at your service how may i help you ?"Annatar says  
"I want a necklace i want to gift it to someone"celeborn says  
"Ah well to whom do you want to give this gift a man or a woman if you dont mind me asking since i should know for whom i am making this necklace"Annatar says  
"It is a woman woth golden hair and blue eyes and white skin"celeborn says  
"I will make you the necklace my lord it would be ready in about 1 day."annatar says  
"Thank you how much will it cost?"celeborn says  
"Nothing my lord take it as a gift"annatar says  
"Thank you mater smith you are truely generous."celeborn says  
"Your welcome my lord."annatar says  
........  
"It is rude to eyesdrop my lady."annatar says  
"I wasnt eyesdropping i was just listening."lúthien says  
"But of course. there is a big difference between these two."annatar says with a grin.  
"Hey you shouldnt speak with your lady like that."lúthien says  
"Pleaze forgive me"annatar says  
"So celeborn is at last revealing his fealing for artanis"lúthien says  
"Artanis finarfin daughter ?"annatar says  
"Yes"lúthien says with a smile   
"What about you my lady ?"annatar says  
"Me?well there is someone that i have a crush on"lúthien says with a blush creating on her face.  
"Oh really?and who is he ?"annatar says   
He feels jelouse he dont know of what and why.  
"I....it is....um...well..you."she says with a small voice  
"What?"annatar says


	8. Chapter 8

"I said I LOVE YOU is it too hard to understand?"she shouts.  
"I just can not believe it. I dont deserve your love.do you forget who i am?"annatar says.  
"No,I do not . But you have changed for better I can see and feel it."lúthien says.  
"What are you going to say to your parents ,that i want to marry a killer who killed many ."Annatar shouts.  
"Yes!"lúthien says .  
"You are unblievable."Annatar says  
Lúthien smiles and then kisses sauron on the lips.  
"Tell me this is what you want but if you do not want it i will stop and would never bother you again."lúthien says  
"I want this as well and i will pay whatever it costs to have you my dear nightingale."Annatar says  
"We are going to tell my parents about our decision and you are going to reveal your identity to them and we will wait for their decision"lúthien says  
"What if they disagree"Annatar says.  
"I do not know . i do not want to think about it. i dont know perhaps i will beg them it always works !"lùthien says with a smile  
"I need time give me 3 days and i will tell you my decision"Annatar says  
"I will wait"lúthien says  
And they kiss again. ..........  
"Here you are lord celeborn .the necklace is ready"Annatar says  
"Thank you lord Annatar it is so great."celeborn says  
It is a indeed a beautiful necklace made with gold and silver with red and blue gems in it.  
"Your welcome i hope she would like it as well"Annatar says.  
"I hope too .bye my lord."celeborn says  
"Bye lord celeborn"Annatar says  
He likes celeborn .celeborn is a powerful and wise man great in both knowledge and fighting .  
"Artanis suits him really good as if they have been made for each other. they are so happy with each other i am so happy for them they are going to marry in spring. " Lúthien says  
"Uhum.i need to talk to you dear lúthien"Annatar says


	9. Chapter 9

IN MELIAN AND THINGOL CHAMBER  
"Mother ,father i want to tell you something"lúthien says  
"You seem sad my child ,what is it?"melian says  
"Mother do you remember a story you one told me about how you had met my father and how ypu had fallen in love with him."lúthien says  
"Yes, i do"melian says with a smile.  
"You are a maia and father is an elf but yet you married each other even with the difference that you have."lúthien says  
"Yes ,that is true my child."melian says  
"Well,Mother, Father ,i have fallen in love with someone .with the unlikliest person in the world . he had done horrible things but now he has changed,i can not live without him .I love him beyond measure and living without him is too painful for me."lúthien says  
"Who is he?"thingol says  
"He came here with me he is here now."lúthien says.  
"Let him in"thingol says.  
...  
SAURON POV.  
I enter the room .It is the first time i dont know what to say.I have fallen in love with melian's daughter of all people.Melian was once my friend before i betrayed them.she was dear to me .she was the only one who never judged me.I am more concern about thingol than melian who is hot temper and easy to anger .  
"Goodmorning my king,my queen."i say  
"So you have stolen my daughter's heart!Do you think you deserve to have my daughter as a wife"thingol says  
"I can not say,she is the one who should decide,but still you deserve to know who i was before i came to doriath."I say  
I look at lúthien and she gives me a smile.I change to my real face and body.melian gasps.she knows me .she remembers me.  
"I was called mairon the admirable.Aulë's maia and a master craftman.i fell to the darkside.then i was called sauron the gorthaur lieutenant of angband.I have truly changed for better . i love your daughter beyond messure and i am ready to pay whatever it costs to have her."I say  
"You dare? .you abhorred one.you who killed many of my kind?i will cut your worthless head .I will kill you again and again until you truly die."thingol says with anger.  
"Thingol darling calm down"melian says  
"Calm down?he is sauron the dark enemy 's lieutenant .he is in my land and my daughter claims that she loves him how can i calm down .how can i stop?"thingol says  
"I knew him .he was in aman .he was my friend .i loved him as a brother .he fell because of us .we did not take care of him. we were the one who betrayed him first.we were weak because we fell to help him. i can see now that he has changed for the best .there is still darkness inside but less than before .please, thingol do not brong a doom upon our child she is in love. have you forgotten yourself?"melian says  
"Fine . You could have my daughter but not before you prove that i can trust you.you should bring me a silmaril from morgoth crown or else you will never have my blessing or my child."thingol says


	10. Chapter 10

Mairon pov.  
I pack the things that i will need in the way to claim a silmaril like sword and bow and a cloak and foods.I will start my journey tomorrow.  
"You do not need to do this .It is too dangerous."lúthien says  
"No,I have to do it .I have to prove to him and myself that i have changed"I say  
"At least allow me to come with you"lúthien says  
"No,you can not come with me I should go alone.I will come back."I say  
"Promise me that you will come back"lúthien says  
"I can not .I do not know what will happen .I do not know if i will succeed but i promise you that i will try my best to come back.In return you should promise me that you will forget me if i fail."I say  
She does not promise .she just crys.and then i say goodbye to her.and we part.  
................  
I saw thranduil when i was exiting the castle .i told him that i am going on a trip to claim a silmaril .I do not know why i told him the truth and why i trust him.  
He wanted to come with me.I told him that he can not that his father would not allow him to exit these lands.  
...........  
He comes with me.his father as well.  
.........  
We were seating to rest in the forest that we heard a noise .we went to see who or what it is that we found a man .he looked hungry and dirty .we offer him food he took it and thanked us.he told us his name .beren son of barahir.he wanted to find finrod .he had lost his father in the war while they were trying to protect finrod so now he is looking for finrod .hoping that finrod will help him to find his mother and friends.  
We want to go to nargothrond as well. so we tell him that he can come with us and he accepts our offer.  
So we start our journey again to nargothrond.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can help me with editing the mistakes i would be glad cause english is not my first language  
> And if you think that the story is boring or anything i would be glad to listen to your advice .thanks


End file.
